In the Late of Night
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: Post TLK2: Kovu has a nightmare of his mother killing Kiara.


**So another idea pelted my brain, so I went with it. This idea got me thinking, Kovu spent his entire life being molded by his mother, but then he meets Kiara again and has his entire worldview and perspective on life changed and it was strong enough to make him stand against his mother and pride all because of the change he felt. I'm not complaining or anything, but it's kinda hard to think that he wouldn't have at least any trauma from the experience. I mean look at it this way, his mother trained him to think this way, she probably taught him in a harsh and abusive, non-motherly fashion where was starving for love all of his life, she scarred his face and in the end he witnessed her death. And so here's my theory for how it might have affected him in the end.**

 **I own nothing. The Lion King 2 and all its content belongs to Disney. I don't own the cover image either. It's called "** **Night Cave 01" by PrinceVoldy-TLK on devianart.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

The ground seeped with rainwater as it poured down from above. Then the water suddenly turned from clear to dark red as a warm, foreign substance mingled with it. Ruby eyes fluttered so softly before squeezing tightly in agonizing pain from the open, mortal wound. Obsidian, sharp curves daintily flitted upon over warm, peach-colored fur growing colder by the minute. Then the curves extended further from their connection to the black paw and swiped deeply across the flesh.

A simple gasp, then silence. In the background, the shadow figure laughed psychotically as lighting flashing in the background, illuminating crimson, killer eyes and an all too familiar dorsal stripe on the head.

Deep emerald eyes opened widely as the chocolate-brown figure awoke in a panic, fearful frenzy. Pupils dilated in the darkness to accustom to seeing. Cold fear sweat drops covered his entire body which was shivering from the graphic nightmare.

His breathing was ragged and he had a good reason for being scareds. It had been only a week since his mother's death and it kept coming back in his dreams to haunt him. Whether it was she finishing off Simba, Nala and Kiara all at once or, his most recent one, her mercilessly slaughtering Kiara, it all had him waking up in a fright. His lungs inhaled gallon fulls of air as he struggled to calm his heartbeat down.

All of a sudden, his hair stood on all end and a frightened yelp escaped his mouth as something touched against his shoulder. His head snapped over to the side where the paw had come from and a pair of ruby eyes stared back. He let out another yelp, but it came to an abrupt stop once the paw pressed up against his shoulder was suddenly placed upon his mouth.

"Kovu," came a soft, yet concerned voice in the dark. The lack of light made it difficult to see in the den, but his eyes soon made out a softer, rounder face, unlike his mother's more squarish muzzle. Her voice was also much softer and kinder, compared to his mother's raspy tone.

He bowed his head and let the tears fall down his face, hoping that the darkness would mask his weakness. "Kiara," he whispered weakly, his voice almost breaking off at the end with a sob.

Next thing he knew a pair of forelegs were thrown around his shoulders and he was pulled firmly into a warm embrace. The quickness and sincerity of it all made it too hard to hold back the tears any longer. The dams in his eyelids burst and he no longer held back the sobs that now racked his body and caused him to shiver. He felt her tighten her grip around him and whisper to him softly.

"Shhh. Shhh, Kovu, shhh. It's alright," she said softly to him. He only cried harder and felt his tears soak into her warm fur. Her still warm fur, not cold and dead like in his dream.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he kept repeated quietly to her. She began to rock him softly from side to side.

"Shhh, it's fine. I know, I know. Shhh," she replied back. She was so patient with him, for the entire week, every night, she had done this with him. He had told her and she had not pushed him away or tell him he was being weak. She was so kind and light-filled, compared to his darkness-infused soul. He didn't deserve her or her compassion.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," he kept muttering as the mantra kept playing in his mind. She only kept holding, whispering calming things and rocking him gently.

It was way deep into the night when his emotions had exhausted him back into sleep once more. Kiara pulled her head slightly to look at him while he slept, leaning against her neck. Her tongue went out and licked her paw before it stroked each of his cheeks, just under his eyes, to remove the tear stains that streaked his face.

Her paw then went to pet his head and push his mane down. She heard him exhale lightly and felt him shudder in his sleep, but not wake up and relaxed more from the soothing movements.

He had been waking up from nightmares every night since his mother had died. It was not entirely unexpected, considering all she had done to Kovu all of the years and now disappearing from his life forever. Though she did not know everything he had experienced growing up, she did know now that she would be there to comfort him when needed. She would be her shoulder to cry on, even if it meant staying up late for many more nights.

Soon, sleep began to take over her as well. Her eyelids felt heavy, like as if she had several ton weights pulling down on each one. Her head leaned down until it had come to rest on his shoulder. They would stay sleeping like this all through the night until the morning came and the sun's light chased away all the nightmares and shadows the night brought.

* * *

 **I felt if I should end it here, I felt as if it didn't have to go much longer than this. I really do think Kovu might have some trauma from all that had happened to him near the end of the movie.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading my story. Please review and have an awesome day. Sincerely, v.t.7**


End file.
